Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8-2(-x+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -8 {-2(}\gray{-x+3}{)} $ $ -8 + {2x-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2x {-8 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2x {-14}$ The simplified expression is $2x-14$